


孕

by BWbahamut



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 产卵, 微妙的乱伦play, 苗床, 虫族, 虫族母子play, 虫母改造, 非常雷, （被金主说克家文学看了会抑郁想跑路虽然我觉得是甜文HE但还是这样警告一下要是还看那不是我的问题了x）
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWbahamut/pseuds/BWbahamut
Summary: 虫潮末日里某个英雄被无影艾里迪布斯改造成虫母之后的故事。
Relationships: Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), 暗光
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	孕

那个旅行者是很怕冷的一个人，尤其是在冬天，他总是把自己包裹在毛皮里，尽可能的延长自己在温暖的被窝里的时间。尽管他是无可救药的老好人，也是诺弗兰特大陆上技艺最高超的捕虫者，但是无论人们怎么想方设法，威逼利诱，也很难让他在冬季里接下更多工作。他很少会拒绝人，只是冬季显然是他的低潮期。

久而久之，人们学会计算他的工作周期。一旦到冬天，委托他的人就会变少，除非是极度危险的，对他以外的人来说必死无疑的工作，不然人们都经常会忘记有他这个人。直到冰雪融开，春天来临，委托人再次踏破门槛，这世上无论是好人坏人都喜欢老好人，尤其是一个看上去特别强健， 永远都不会被打倒的老好人。

那年冬天特别平静，人类聚居的地区几乎没有高危虫族的痕迹，人们尽管理智上明白诺弗兰特是人类最后的领土，要是不保持高度警戒，早晚有一天这最后的栖息地也会沦为虫巢。但是，让民众年复一年的绷紧神经是不可能的事情。于是，大多数人在收获祭和守护天节后度过 了一个安宁的冬季。对于那位乐于助人的万能旅行者，拿巴示艾兰的人们以为他在雷克兰德瞎逛，雷克兰德人以为他在珂露西亚近海的 哪个岛上钓鱼，即使是平日里最熟悉他的人，得知这些模糊的消息后也会安心下来，由他自个儿去睡一个温暖舒适的冬季。

然后，春天到来了。每年初春都会发生不少松懈的村庄和集落遭受虫族袭击的事件，一般来说，人们往往是在春夏之交虫族活动接近高峰后才想起那个旅行者，这一年却比较特别。明明还是早春，各地纷纷出现了大批高等虫族袭击村庄的悲剧，经验丰富的卫兵和自由捕虫者根本无法抵御这场虫灾。根据少数幸存者的报告：这次肆虐的虫子是前所未见的新种，它们长得比过往所有袭击人类的虫种都要" 像人"。它们大多数是褐发，复眼正好是人眼的形状，远看看不出来，它们的足也比以往常见的虫子少，大部分都是只有四足……长得分明就像人类的四肢，区别只是皮表上长有一些尖刺。一部份虫子甚至连触角也退化消失了。最关键的是，它们不仅行动力和攻击性更强，而且不再是只抓捕年轻女性做种床。

以往泛滥的虫族都是把男性杀光，饲养女性作为种床，这是第一次，虫子竟然也会对男性下手。它们把卵产到男性体内，而且似乎能让卵在男性体内完成生长发育，由肛门和阴茎马眼分娩而出。这样一 来，可想而知，它们繁殖得飞快，半月不到，虫灾使得雷克兰德的人类活动范围缩小了一圈，各地居民惊慌失措，连忙想起了那位诺弗兰特最强的捕虫人。

各地的领袖派人四处搜索他的身影，搜寻的消息迅速蔓延开来，然后好几天过去了，人们这才发觉已经有好几个月无人知晓他的去向。 他没有出现在任何一个过去能找到他的地方，他搭建在珂露西亚岛上的小木屋布满了灰尘，地窖里甚至没有储存过冬用的煤炭和粮食。屋子里可疑的出现了大量酒瓶。

旅行者不是一个酗酒的人，认识他的人都知道，他只有在受矮人邀请时才会半推半就的喝下不少酒，再昏睡个几天几夜。人们立即冲向矮人的聚居点，最后，线索指向了雷克兰德的矮人工坊屯。

那个旅行者前年开始在雷克兰德和一些矮人族的年轻人搞起一个工匠屯， 合力研发一种叫做矮人战车的玩意。这种运输工具作为对付虫族 的武器的效果还在评估中。确实，它能很好的保护驾驶者，也能远距离对虫族开炮，但是，一旦它被虫族接近，被包围的驾驶者几乎无计可施，而且它密封的内部对虫族而言也是完美的虫巢，也就是说，即使是技艺高超的武者，一旦在驾驶这种战车时彼大批虫族包围， 也难逃沦为种床的命运。

面对众人源源不断的问询，这个工匠屯，沃茨之锤的"负责人"罗尼图不得不放下手上改良战车的工作，站在广场上专门回答众人的问题。

"那强到无敌的家伙失踪了？怎么可能嘛！大概只是忙自己的事情去了吧。"

"最后一次看见他是什么时候……我想一下，那天嘛，冬天还没有来……几天后才下第一场雪。他傍晚时来到这里，喝得酒醺醺的样子。我们看他的表情好像很难过，就提议举办个宴会，一起开开心心的喝酒……不是说我们自己想喝酒哦！总之当晚他醉得更厉害了，跟我们讲他想借一辆战车，我们给了他 。"

"接着他去了…那个方向吧，好像是说那里有条村子，叫水……水什么的。"

罗尼图的话让众人陷入沉默，他指的方向只有一条名字带"水"的村子，水滩村。这条村子已经不存在了，今年春天，水滩村附近一整片地方已经完全沦为虫巢。谁也说不清那些村民到底是什么时候遭到的袭击，到目前为止人们没有发现任何一个是在上一年冬季后留在水滩村，并且亲身经历了灾祸的幸存者。每年秋收过后，许多村子会减少和外界的来往，商人也不怎么光顾这些地方。结果是，直到今年的新虫种从水滩村那一带袭击过来，人们这才惊觉那条村子已经被虫族踏平，村民想必是早已经沦为虫丝包裹的骷髅，或者正昼夜不停的被无数虫子强奸着产卵的种床。

最大的希望，众人的大英雄原来早就去了那个疑似今年虫灾源头的地方，并且再也没有回来。他是早已经察觉到危机，但却远远低估了敌情，所以才独自殒身在虫巢了吗？不祥的疑云笼罩在众人上空，绝望开始弥漫。

无论如何，线索到此之为止。众人只能压抑住心底的恐慌，各自打道回府，思考如何用自己的力量解决这场灭顶之灾。

*

来说说数个月前。

第一天，他在男人的小腹上烙下女性子宫形状的特殊法印，七天后，他开始收获成果。

在这七天里，他命令虫群不停的对男人进行强奸和注卵，他从深海带来了这些被他用古代咒术改造过的虫种，这些虫子，拥有漫长的生命和近乎恐怖的繁殖力，唯一的问题只是它们的卵无法在男性体内发育成熟。

但没有关系的，他是真正的人类，真正的人类能解决所有问题，这也只是一个需要一步一步的解决的问题而已。现在他只要让虫子的毒液浸透男人全身血管，让男人处于麻痺状态，在被轮奸产卵的过程里不作抵抗就足够了。

男人神智清醒的坚持了五天五夜，在无法入睡的120个小时里，落难的英雄只能忍受着巨大孕肚给予内脏和脊椎的压力，瘫软着张开双腿，承受无尽的奸淫和注卵。虫子们亲吻他，啃咬他，幻化成人类男性生殖器的产卵器把男人的直肠捣弄成熟透的产道，丝毫不比娼妓丰软多汁的阴道逊色。古代虫种分泌的毒液是古老的毒种，并非是现代捕虫人通过长期服用微量毒素来产生抗性的毒种，结果是，男人的坚强无济于事，只给他带来清醒着被异种轮奸的痛苦罢了。

第七天，男人彻底失去了自我意识。

在他面前，男人融入黑暗里的赤裸肉体正被无数同样强壮的男性肉体夹在中间，无数根肿胀的阴茎对准男人的脸和下体。男人的小腹微微发亮，描绘出形似子宫的图纹，他用术式催生的雌性孕育器官已经发育成熟，正良好运作着，吸纳着一股又一股新鲜的精液。

事到如今，昔日用作村民集会所的大屋已经完全沦为了虫巢。他看着漆黑一片的屋里随着男人躯干跃动的以太微光，即使改变了虫群的外表，虫子精包 的气味还是再明显不过了。他想起他曾见过拉哈布雷亚在工作时召唤蛛蝎，在这个捕虫人尚且青涩的时候侵犯他。在那个时候，这个男人应该就已经很熟悉虫族特有的阳茎的形状和虫族精包的气味了吧。

现在男人看来不会再想起那些悲惨回忆了。根据他最近的观察，这个人多半永远也不会发现侵犯他的其实不是人类，而是虫群。

"已经完全没有自我意识了吗……"他自言自语。

他走进屋子里，虫子们给他让出一条路来，落入他手中的男人正呆呆的跨坐在虫子身上，腿间阳物已经射得再也硬不起来了，邹巴巴的耷拉着，两条大腿缝匠肌内侧堆满了精浆，整个躯干被身下和身后的虫子顶弄得发颤。他看着男人肚皮上的咒纹，伸出手，驱动下一阶段的术式。

男人用空洞的眼睛看着他，嘴里发出含糊不清的声音："阿尔博特……”

"对，我们都是阿尔博特......我，强奸你的所有人，还包括你即将怀上，再分娩出来的儿子们，我们都是阿尔博特。"他淡然说道，很讶然他心胸里竟然没有成功给拉哈布雷亚复仇的畅快，反而有淡淡的苦涩荡漾开来。

在他术式的驱动下，以太咒纹从男人的下腹一路爬下男人的腿间，光线翻开男人的血肉，描绘出女性雌花的形状。没有流一滴血，也没有伤口，即使没有拉哈布雷亚在，这种古代魔法他还是能完成得很好。

屋子里本来忌讳着他的虫群一阵骚乱，虫群已经察觉到了一个鲜美的雌性出现在他们身边，而它们绝不会放任自己领地内存在一个空置的肉穴的，尤其是一个可以孕育生命的 雌穴。

他刚完成收尾的术式，就看见已经有虫子的眼睛恢复成血红的复眼，挺着虫化的阳茎直接扑到男人身前，被陡然从前面破处的男人呆呆的张开嘴，抬头看向天花板。

他没有悲鸣，也没有流泪，前后洞都被贯穿的身体没有做任何反抗，被两根虫茎顶得像无助的芦苇一样摇晃。

"你们都去让他怀孕吧。"他说道，话音未落，所有的虫子都扑到了男人身上。他看不见男人了，在他面前的是聚集了无数雄健男性肢体和躯干……以及阿尔博特的栗色短发的"肉牢"。

肉体碰撞的水声，还有断断续续的呻吟从肉牢中传来，他站着，空气里的虫精味越来越浓，呻吟声变得虚弱，白精浸透了木质的地板，水滩悄悄来到他脚尖前。

他继续站着，他还能等，他可以慢慢等待这种“授孕”仪式开花结果。他是不灭之人，最不缺的就是时间。而且在失去拉哈布雷亚之后，他已经绝不可以再对这个人掉以轻心了。"我要看着你把他们生出来。"他自言自语。"就应该这样——你成为万虫的种床，灾厄之母……你会将拯救真正的世界的力量生下来。"

2.

他是一个很怕冷的人。

那年入冬，雪在外面一粒粒的下，窗檐下冰水一滴滴的流，他本来好好的蜷缩在温暖的被窝里，把半壶冷酒放在床下，感受着绷带下伤口在发麻发痒。

倒大霉了。拜每逢降温就变得僵硬的关节所赐，他前些天被高等虫族伤得很深，瘫在病床上的这几日，气温一再下降，家里的药膏很快就耗完了，而他死活不愿意钻出被窝找药。伤病和冬天都容易让人变得任性，任性的结果就是伤口恶化，又因为他还出于同样的理由以酒代饭，顺势用酒精取暖，搞得自己终日饥肠辘辘。在那种似乎要变得致命的虚弱里，日复一日，他倾听着亡者之神的脚步声，心里萌发出小小的期待。

对这个大陆第一捕虫人而言，死亡的存在跟未婚妻没有差别，因为注定会死于非命所以他无法跟别的人亲亲密密的，他只能孤身一人，背负着早晚会害死他的责任和期待。人成天这么活着，就会变得无法和别的活人交心，并且期待着死，就像期待着和未婚妻结婚一样。

在一天半夜，他受伤痛和高烧还有饥饿感折磨，整晚缩在逐渐变得冰冷的被窝里无法入眠。而失眠比以上所有难受都要更折磨他，他终于忍无可忍的爬起身，扭头发现是炉子里的柴火烧尽了，只好披上兽皮，哼哧哼哧地挪到屋子外。

他是想劈点柴火来用的，只是当他咬牙忍着伤口的撕痛把树干扛到伐木点的位置后，他随手一抓起斧头，就立即听见很不妙的脆响。他不情不愿的低下头，看见只有木柄好端端的被他攥在手心里，斧头最关键的刀刃，被坚固的凝冰牢牢地固定在木桩里。

这点小意外让这个本来已经充满了疼痛，疲倦，寒冷，饥饿的深夜雪上加霜。他沉默着抬头仰望星空，至今他还记得那晚的星空非常的高，群星下坠如雨，让人感受到自身的渺小。

对于一个因为全身上下都没有舒服的地方而极度不快的年轻人来说......他毕竟不是城镇里的那些吟游诗人，所以他只是高高举起斧柄，发脾气地将木块向漆黑的无限宇宙扔上去。

在半夜三更的雪原荒野。

他扔出斧柄的时候，绝对想不到他会差点砸到一个人，而这个人，还正好背着一把锋利的战斧。

他和阿尔博特，就是在一声“哇......喔哦！？”中相遇的。

*

屋外传来一声声沉闷的劈柴声，他抬起上眼皮，看见阿尔博特正蹲在壁炉前，和往常一样，在熟练地用火钳把干燥的柴火送进火苗里。

屋外劈柴声声声入耳，他想象着阿尔博特挥舞斧头的样子。阿尔博特也是确实蹲在火炉前。他想起阿尔博特以前跟他说过自己从小就失去了双亲，所以早已经习惯做家里各种的杂务了。壁炉前的阿尔博特身上的皮毛被热气蒸得微动，他眼睛一眨不眨地看着，脑子里全然没有去想，为何阿尔博特能够同时出现在室外和室内，来做砍柴和添燃料两件事。

“同时存在一个以上的阿尔博特是不合理的”这个概念早已经在他脑子里消失了，同理，当他被钻进被子里的冷空气刺激得打个冷颤时，他夹紧了下体前后穴里慢慢抽插着的两根滚烫的阴茎。这两根阴茎表面上有硬东西，还有刮过他体内黏膜的肉刺，此时此刻，他既没有想起“阿尔博特的阴茎没有肉刺”这件事，也毫无芥蒂地接受了“自己拥有前后两个肉穴，现在插在前后穴里面的都是阿尔博特”这件事情。

他甚至正为自己乖乖的履行着义务而满足……他知道他的义务是永远张开双腿，用温暖湿润的两穴承受任何插进来的生殖器，让这个身体被注满精种……他要储存好肚子里的精种，孕育体内的生命，从此以后，要不断的为阿尔博特生下孩子。

不断地不断地不断地不断地……

他的肚皮变得柔软，腹部里的小生命们一阵骚动，他捂住小腹，生殖器在持续的抽插，他向左右两边用力蹬腿，天寒地冻，他全身的肌肉都在泌汗。阿尔博特扶起他的头，把生殖器拔出他的前穴，他捂住自己孕妇一样的小腹。

他想不起他本来拥有一些轮廓分明的腹肌这件事了。他下体的雌道口正在不断自发性的开开合合，大股的精液和尿水随着阿尔博特性器的离开，喷泉似的从他体内激烈喷涌出来。

他双腿之间的雌口前不久还如同蚌壳一样紧密闭合，现在，在这个位置的变成了一个不断的喷精喷尿的殷红肉洞。这肉洞连日来被无数生殖器轮流着操，如今不仅被里里外外捅得软烂，还被开成一个硬币大小的洞，一直没有机会再次合拢。

这肉洞喷了好几股浓稠的精尿后，从中冒出一个卵状物的白色弧顶。那白卵比这些天捅入他体内的生殖器要大一圈，他挺着孕肚的身体软绵绵的，整个人躺在仍然在操弄他后穴的男人身上，被顶得向前一耸一耸，身体一边摇晃着，一边把这颗卵产了出来。

卵顺着他的股缝滑落到铺满兽皮的床上，粘连了一些乳白的黏液。接着是第二颗卵，这颗卵比第一颗卵还要大，他张开嘴巴，全身开始出现高潮时的痉挛症状。在后面进出他后穴的阿尔博特立即插得更用力了，隔着肉膜，他用阴茎帮他把白卵顶出来。

白卵被强行顶出了一指长的长度，中间最宽的地方还卡在他的雌穴里面。插在他后肠深处的生殖器开始射精，他一边持续高潮一边打着冷颤，呆滞的看着天花板。

“阿尔......”他嘴里发出含糊的气音，在他身边的一个阿尔博特弯下腰，用手指扒开他的秘花，舌头灵巧的舔弄起被拉扯得透明的贝肉。

另外一个阿尔博特凑到他的下体前，张开嘴巴就含住了他的阴茎，不在乎那根玩意早已经疲倦得无法勃起，用力吸吮着里面的东西。

他的双唇张张合合，漫长的性交和生育让他已经没有力气哭出声。在他身后的阿尔博特把精液留在他直肠深处后拔出了生殖器，紧接着另外一个阿尔博特立即取而代之，他又被强壮的臂弯抱住了肩膀，一根表面凹凸不平的生殖器直接撞入他完全泡在精液里面的肛穴。

这根生殖器比上一根更长，他被男人恶狠狠地连续捅了百余次后，终于把雌穴里卡了半天的白卵生下来。他眼前的视野已经被大片的黑暗侵蚀了，本来在安抚他的外阴的舌头舔进了他的雌道里，他感觉得到，阿尔博特的舌头已经舔上了第三颗卵。

他的手掌下是他隆起的肚腹……每次生产，他至少会产下三十颗卵。

就算再累也不能闭上眼睛，因为这是他的义务。就算身体没有力气分娩了也没有关系，他的子宫会把卵排出来，装着未出生的孩子的卵会努力向外滚，阿尔博特的阴茎和舌头都会帮忙。

这是他的义务，现在他不是孤身一人了，阿尔博特也在帮助他，照顾他，协助他完成他的义务，而他在产下他和阿尔博特的孩子......他在产下阿尔博特......

这是多么幸福，多么快乐的工作啊。

真是搞不懂了......

他不明白，为什么他的身体一阵阵发冷，就像堆积在全身神经上的一阵阵高潮无比恐怖似的。

*

阿尔博特说，他生下了一个特别强壮的孩子，他可能会想去看一看。

他不明白这有什么意义，他的孩子们在离开他体内后，七天后就会再度回到他体内。他们长得很快，七天后就已经是成年男性。他已经习惯被这样的一具又一具健壮雄躯压到身上，被儿子们隆起的胸肌和坚硬的乳尖摩擦皮肤。他每个儿子都拥有英挺的五官和蓝色的眼睛，还有足够粗壮的阴茎......他知道自己是这个家庭最重要的角色，每个儿子，每个阿尔博特的阴茎是排着队回到他的雌穴里的，就像他们还是虫卵的时候一样。

他从来没有合上双腿的机会，身为种床的他根本不需要双腿，事到如今，他的下半身早就已经失去了行走能力。所以他也无法接纳阿尔博特的提议。

但是阿尔博特坚持说他还是该去看看那个孩子，他的脸前出现了红色的光纹，原本插在他前穴里的阿尔博特闷哼一声，扭曲着脸抽出阴茎。被迫离开虫母体内对虫子来说是比死更痛苦更绝望的地狱。阿尔博特的命令压制着他，他跪倒在地上，在他身后的另一个阿尔博特维持着插在他后穴里的姿势把他抱起来。阿尔博特走过来，把毛皮披到他身上，挡住一些寒意，他感受着冷空气从他满是黏糊糊的精液的雌穴外钻入，心里不安起来。

不应该这样做的。他的两个肉穴都是通道，尤其是前穴，是用来孕育生命的地方。这里应该永远有东西在里面通过着，要么是阿尔博特的生殖器，要么是卵......

阿尔博特走在前面，从背后抱着他的阿尔博特向前走的同时还在用阴茎慢慢抽插他的后穴，安抚他的情绪。

他们来到一栋屋子前，这栋大木屋没有窗户，是以前村民们用的集体仓库，阿尔博特推一下门，小心地只打开刚好够一个人通过的门缝，门缝里亮着火光，天寒地冻，屋里有热气缓缓流淌出来。

阿尔博特抱着他走进门缝里，门缝立即被关上了，另外一个阿尔博特在他们身边凭空出现。他看向这个从没有碰过他的阿尔博特面无表情的脸，见阿尔博特一直看着前方，他顺着这个阿尔博特的视线看过去，看见了一个孩子。

孩子看上去大概十来岁，棕发蓝眼，五官轮廓分明，已经不算是孩童了。他赤身裸体的跪在一摊畸形的碎肢上，一看见他就站了起来。孩子有一双冷淡的蓝眼睛，定定的注视着他，在对视中，他发现孩子眼里的感情开始发生变化。

就像被磁力吸引了一样，他认真地看着孩子的脸，直到他们的周围开始出现声音，很多介于孩童和成年人之间的声音在未被火光照亮的黑暗里涌动。

“母亲......”

“母亲大人......”

“母亲大人......我要......”

“给我......母亲大人.....”

那孩子脚下的碎肢堆开始蠕动，有好几个残缺的怪物在孩子的赤脚下挤开肉块爬出来。它们长着一双复眼，身体一部分像人，大半部分却像虫子，它们额头上长有长长的触角，随着它们的爬行转动，尖尖的顶端指向他的脸。它们向他伸过来的手长满尖刺......那些东西与其说是手，不如说是巨大虫子的足节。

它们大多数都失去了身体的一部分，有些只剩下四分之一的上半身。孩子走上前，一个个的拎起这些怪物的头，把它们的头颅撞到地上砸碎。

“母亲大人......帮帮我......”

“求您了，我要死了……请您和我交尾……”

这里其实刚被那孩子大闹过一番，残缺不全的幼虫数以千计，还残留有行动能力的，主要是大龄幼虫。在成长过程中，幼虫的习性就是自相残杀，他们一旦从卵中孵化出来，立即就会投入与同胞兄弟的死斗里。虫族里唯有足够强壮的虫子可以与母亲交配，让虫母怀上自己的后代。毕竟虫母只有一个，而幼虫无穷无尽，这是刻在遗传因子里的自然法则，绝不能让虫母宝贵的肉穴和子宫被浪费在孕育劣等后代上面。

然而虫子的本能就是在死前尽可能的留下后代，所以没有反抗能力的虫母必须和幼虫生长的蛊场隔离开来，不然后果可想而知。

幼虫不仅是堆满了这个仓库，仓库的地下在这些天内已经被幼虫们挖掘出面积远超这个仓库本身的地下虫巢，现在所有虫子都嗅到虫母甜美的气息向这边涌过来了，大地因此发出轰鸣，就像预感到即将发生的惨事一样颤抖不已。

黑暗里无数声音呼喊着母亲，伴随着让人背脊发冷的爬行声，惊涛骇浪般向他涌过来，他想要挣扎，在这一刻，虫母的本能终究没能克制住他灵魂里更深处人类的本能。他突然变得一点也不想性交了，他不再想要孕育任何生命了。

在他身后的阿尔博特紧紧抱着他，他一动也不能动，阿尔博特强行让他维持着双腿大开的姿势，跪到地上。

这样一来，他门户大开，被空出来的雌穴只能正对着前方，处于谁都可以扑上来插入授精的状态。

再怎么挣扎也是徒劳，没有任何奇迹发生，他全身发着抖，被一只虫子的复眼贴紧，同时，劣等幼虫未进化的胫节抵住他分开的大腿，粗糙的虫茎一下子捅开他的雌穴，快速进出。

*

同种的虫子在共用虫母时，有一个习性是绝不去干扰正在和虫母交配的虫子，直到这虫子压在虫母身上射精后，血腥的争夺战才会再次开始，下一只插进虫母雌穴里的虫子会利用生殖器上的软刺狠狠刮过刮虫母红肿的阴道，把上一只虫子射进去的精包勾出来。

一只又一只残缺不全的虫子压在他身上，一根根虫子阳茎贯穿了他的雌道，猛烈抽动几下就把精包投进他的子宫里。交配完的虫子一脱离他的身体，立即就会被身边嫉恨的幼虫撕碎，虫血淋满他的身体，他全身都是自己生下的“孩子们”的血液和肉块。

他一直来不及对每一个在自己身上炸开的肉块产生什么感想，每当他被淋了一头一脸的碎肉，下一个抢到位置的幸运的“孩子”已经把生殖器对准他的雌穴，猛插而入。

他在虫血和虫精的腥气里窒息，活物和死物一起堆在他的身上，虫母的肉体能感觉到那些劣等的虫精在雌道里游走，他的雌穴徒劳无功的张合着想要把这些低等的半生命吐出来，然而这却只不过是让含在雌道里的虫子阳茎进出得更顺畅而已。

他隐约感觉得到，在他心底有另外一个本来沉睡已久的本能在咆哮，他的那个人格怒气冲天，恨得想撕裂整个世界......可是他根本连一根指头都动不了。身后的阿尔博特把他抱得很紧，他最爱的阿尔博特用手脚，夹紧的胸肌，还有插进他后肠深处的巨大阴茎固定着他。

最终这个凶暴的本能偃旗息鼓，气馁了，绝望了，再次变得昏昏沉沉。

这跟平常的交尾完全不一样。没有幼虫触碰他的嘴巴，也没有幼虫把虫茎插进他阴茎的马眼里，他肿胀的乳头无人关照，也没有谁去攻击占据了他后穴的阿尔博特，所有虫子都想在死前把最后的精包放进他的子宫内。不一会儿，他子宫里就存放了四五十个精包，这些肮脏的低等精液跟本来就生长在他体内的卵堆混在一起。

如此一来，没有挽回余地的，他下一胎，以及再下一胎，将生下的虫卵就会是这些丑陋的次等怪物的孩子……装了过量精包和虫精的肚腹沉甸甸的往下坠，虫母的本能在他心底发出悲鸣，这完全是生理性的伤感，正因如此他无从抵抗。

他泪流满面。

*

阿尔博特说他是徘徊在世间的鬼魂，他在一百年之前就死了。一百年前，他和伙伴们不慎打开了灾厄之盒，从此虫灾就在这颗行星上蔓延开来，而他和他的伙伴们成为了死有余辜的罪人。

他们想尽一切办法弥补过错，为此一个又一个的搭上性命，结果也只不过是暂时性的保住了诺弗兰特罢了。再这样下去，世界被毁灭是早晚的事情，这是末世，每个人都知道，人类文明正摇摇欲坠。

阿尔博特的灵体可以穿透任何墙壁，连桌子上的空水杯也拿不起来，但不知为何却会被他的断斧柄砸中。据阿尔博特说，他已经很久没有自我意识了，只不过是浑浑噩噩的，年复一年的向前行走，不知道身在何处，也不知道要走向何方，直到被斧柄砸中脑袋的那个下流星雨的夜晚，他莫名其妙的恢复了意识。

阿尔博特的脸长得和他一模一样，但是头发比他短，全身伤疤的位置都不一样，不仅如此，只要看着阿尔博特，他就知道他们是不一样的人。

他伸出冰冷的双手捂住阿尔博特的脸，然后赶紧撒手。

“啊，你的脸太冷了......”

“你的手也很冷......话说，你该不会是想用幽灵的脸来取暖吧？”

然后他们都愣了一下，察觉到他们能互相触碰到对方的事实。

他能碰到阿尔博特，阿尔博特能碰到所有刚被他接触过的东西，他干预的有效时间大概十四个弹指。也就是说，只要他拿着煮过的温酒喂阿尔博特喝，阿尔博特就能喝下去。他觉得自己有点坏心眼，他喂阿尔博特喝酒，给阿尔博特按摩肩膀，把毛皮披在阿尔博特身上，主要不是出于好心，只是觉得阿尔博特为此脸红的样子很好玩。

他装出一副坦荡的样子，说他要对这种鬼魂实体化的情况做调查研究，等收集够情报就去找身为学者的熟人好好问一下。阿尔博特说你还是算了吧，既然只有你一个人能看见鬼，可不要被人当成精神失常了。

阿尔博特来的第一天，因为正好背着一把斧头，就自然而然的把劈柴的活包了。他扶住柴火，阿尔博特抡起战斧干活。后来晚上睡觉的时候阿尔博特也会自己钻进被窝里，尽管他从来不会睡着，鬼魂无法入睡。

和鬼魂同床共枕似乎有点奇怪，仿佛是鬼故事的情节。阿尔博特简直是理所当然的在被子下抱住了他，他没好气的问阿尔博特说鬼魂也要睡觉的吗。阿尔博特说不用，但是你睡了我也没事情好做啊，还不如和你一起睡。

这确实是让人无法反驳的理由。他在冬天有点赖床，阿尔博特又只能碰到他的肉体和他碰过的东西，于是他们整天整天的花大量时间在床上，后来，仿佛是理所当然的，阿尔博特的阴茎进入了他的体内。

冬日的寒冷让他根本不想动，所以他也完全没有抵抗的任由阿尔博特压在他身上，每天不停歇的操他四五六七八次。只有幽灵才会想在冬天做主动的一方，每次他抚摸着自己因为装满鬼精而隆起的腹部时都会这么想。

后来寒冬退去，冰雪消融，春去秋来，无论是在狩猎虫族的时候还是平时吃饭睡觉，他体内总是装满了鬼精......事已至此，他也懒得出言相争了。阿尔博特操着他的时候还笑他说他不过是自知蛮力和那活儿的耐力斗不过他，不好意思自曝其短而已，他夹紧阿尔博特的阴茎，把沾满虫血的大剑插到地上，张开嘴就去咬阿尔博特的后颈。

他不知道自己和这个鬼魂算是什么关系，只是当阿尔博特在他体内的时候，他总觉得他们本应如此，他们本为一体，应当永世相连。

阿尔博特大概也是对他有同样的感觉，所以才总是不放过任何机会的机会把阴茎塞进他体内吧。这也是为什么，后来他会一天天的发现，他明明有着一个人平静度过一生的计划，结果居然会变得，根本忍受不了失去阿尔博特这件事。

*

他身上堆满了肉块，虫血，虫精，整个世界都黏糊糊的，散发着腥气，他从一个在他睁开眼皮时就已经被他遗忘的美梦里醒来，感觉到前穴里还是有一根肉棒在来回抽动，动作不快不慢。

插着他的幼虫跟之前急着向他体内注精的幼虫明显不一样，它相当的气定神闲，好像这不会是它生命最后一次交尾一样。他刚醒过来，视野还模模糊糊的，看什么都像隔着一层纱，在这块覆盖整块视网膜的白纱后头，阴暗的仓库之中，黑暗似乎已经安静下来了，有两盏红色的小灯和他靠得很近，随着肉棒在他体内抽动的频率，缓缓摇曳着。

他看着这两盏小灯，眨了好一会儿眼睛，红色小灯逐渐变成了一双眼睛。

是他最开始进仓库时看见的那个赤裸站在碎肉堆上的孩子.....这个孩子已经有一根不小的阴茎了，现在更多的碎尸包围着他们，在幼虫的尸堆中，孩子睁着一双发光的红眼，在奸淫着他。

他发现他心底的绝望和恐慌都在消退，孩子抱着他装满了虫卵和虫精的孕肚，在他不断向外溢出精水的雌穴里射精，他肚皮涨得难受，但是他一点也不抗拒这个“儿子”的精子。

“很好，就这样......做个称职的母亲吧。”

身旁有人出声，是脸上不时会出现红色面纹的阿尔博特，他俯视着交尾中的他们，勾了一下唇角。

“他是至今为止你生下的素质最好的儿子，18天了，却还是二龄幼虫的外表，我猜他是需要虫母来刺激他成长......看来我没有猜错。”

他茫然的看着阿尔博特，完全听不懂他的话，他只知道他的儿子插在他体内的阴茎在膨胀。

“这样一来，牺牲一两批卵也算是值得了。”

阿尔博特消散在空气中，在后面抽插着他后穴的阿尔博特把他的大腿拉得更开一些，好让他的儿子插得更深。

*

他逐渐明白了阿尔博特所说的“牺牲一两批卵”是什么意思。

那天在仓库里孩子把他肏得再次晕了过去，再醒来后，他除了下体以外全身干爽，孩子抱紧他的肚子，阴茎一直堵着他的雌穴。

有记忆以来，他的雌穴是第一次一直一直的只挨同一根生殖器操，这种感觉很奇怪。但是阿尔博特们似乎也争不过这个孩子，只会轮流插他的后穴。孩子比阿尔博特们更不知节制，他本来就已经大腹便便，这回他怀上了比以往多了一倍多的卵，孩子却还在往他肚子里射精。阿尔博特们虽然同样不会在意他体内已经被灌了多少精水，不过他们在轮流插他的过程里总要拔出阴茎的，这样他就会有机会排出一些精水。

第三天，他下体一直打颤，全身忽冷忽热，雌穴发麻，他抚着腹部，知道自己又要生产了。以前在这个时候阿尔博特都会抽出阴茎，站在一旁用手撸动肉棒，等他生产完再把阴茎插回来直接射精。他以往的每一次分娩都是这样一模一样的流程。

但是在这次，孩子却像是不知道他要分娩一样，只是一直睁着发光的红眼睛看着他的脸，双手伸到他股后，抓紧他的窄臀，继续不管不顾地拿生殖器进出他的雌穴。插在他体内的肉棒头部撞到了正在往产道外排出的卵，非但没有退出去的意思，反而更用力的向前推进，碾进他子宫。他无力阻止直接发生在他产道里的“兄弟相残”，只好用手拼命推孩子结实的胸肌，两条腿左右乱蹬，而产道里的肉棒继续在凿弄他体内的卵。

虫母的本能让他发出哭声，孩子无动于衷的继续肏着他，插他菊穴里的肉棒换了大概四五根后，孩子射精了。强势的儿子终于抽出了肉棒。他虚弱的哭着，低头看见一股股混着白色虫精，卵的软壳，和绿色虫血以及红黑色虫肉的黏液，正从他雌穴里冒出来。

他的花唇和孩子半硬的肉棒仍然连着黏液的细丝。

他的阴道和子宫里装了份量很足很浓的一大股黏液，这远远比失禁麻烦，他的女穴口冒着泡泡，黏液流了好一会儿。

他头脑空白，呆呆的看着被“兄长”的肉棒捣成碎片的“孩子们”，从他大腿内侧流到床单上。幸好他这一回装在肚子里的卵非常多，黏液流得七七八八后，他又开始产卵。一颗颗大小不一，发黄发黑的白卵把他的肉穴边缘撑得透明，他喘着粗气，看着卵一颗一颗的出现在他腿间，滚下床去......这一次，他越是生产，越是绝望。虫母的本能正为不断生下品质不良的卵而感到痛苦。自己的子宫怎么可以孕育出这么多低等的怪物啊……他仿佛又回到了那个幽暗的仓库，那些残缺的幼虫，用数以百计，千计的虫茎争夺着他的雌穴和子宫，那时候，他的肚子完全被肮脏的子种侵染了。

这样一来，他这一胎，以及之后的好几胎都会生下大量劣等的卵。他被耻感折磨得痛苦万分，却只能被后肠里另外一个阿尔博特的阴茎顶弄着继续产卵。

孩子凑过来舔他的乳头，嘴唇一路向上移，最后舔上了他的嘴唇，舌头撬开他的牙关，纠缠上了他的舌头。他愣住了，他茫然了好一会儿，想起这种行为叫做接吻。

阿尔博特也会用他的嘴巴，但往往是把阴茎放进他嘴巴里，让他协助挤出精子，然后一定会在射之前抽出来再捅进他雌穴里......这样嘴唇相接的亲吻，和交尾全然不相干，到底有什么意义？

这真是莫名其妙，但是，他好像没那么痛苦了，尤其是在当孩子吻掉他脸颊上的泪水时，即使下体还在继续产下粗糙的低等卵，他也一点都不觉得难受了。

3.

一夜无梦，他睁眼，窗外有鸟叫声。他呆呆的看着一滴滴漏着雪水的天花板，用了好长时间，才成功在脑子里勾勒出那鸟雀的外形。

他几乎已经忘记世界上还存在其它生物了，作为虫母，他现在每时每刻能听见的几乎只有肉体相撞拍打的水声。

他不知道心头这股感伤是怎么回事，他甚至并不明白自己正在想什么。他习惯性的收紧一下前后两个肉穴，插着他下体的两根肉棒一如既往的加快了速度。

他对交尾习以为常，懒得睁开眼睛。

这些天无休无止的产卵不停透支他的精力，连失去意识的时候他都还在产卵，本来他一胎大概只生三十颗卵左右，最近几胎，却往往有七十颗以上。这是在暗无天日的仓库里遭受劣等幼虫轮奸的后遗症。正从他雌穴里大量涌出来的卵，有一大部分是劣卵，有些卵特别小，根本就是死卵。

很多卵滚到角落里，阿尔博特几天都没有发现，或者也可能是，他发现了也懒得理会。这种卵送进蛊场纯粹是浪费时间。

所以幼虫就在这里破壳，它们在卵清液中刚开始站稳，就会依照猎食兄弟的本能行动。这样一来，除了性交的水声，他偶尔也能听见屋子里响起幼虫咀嚼着卵和其它幼虫的声音。

产这种卵，单只是一个的话，消耗的体力会比较少，问题只是他肚子里全是精种，他需要孕育的生命实在太多了。

本来一胎三十颗就已经超出他体能的极限了。要不是阿尔博特们一直用唇舌和阴茎助产，他根本不知道自己会变成什么样子。

*

孩子一直旁观他产卵。

一开始，孩子会把阴茎放进他阴道里，固执又粗暴的，屡次捅烂那些卵。后来卵越涌越多，孩子的阴茎被卵堆强行推了出来。

孩子很不高兴。他看着孩子的双眼越来越红，那种红光让人想起童话里七狱下爬出来的恶魔。

童话......

他看着孩子的脸和那双红眼，意识到，只要注视着这个孩子他就会感到宁静。

在宁静之中，他脑子里模糊的出现了一点童年时光的记忆......奇怪的记忆。

他模糊的恢复了一点人类意识，想起了他还是人类，并且刚刚成为人类的时候的记忆。

他想起自己小时候趴在桌子上看过的一本童话绘本，绘本里作为主人翁的角色是一个恶魔，那个恶魔本来是圣洁而高贵的英雄，因为遭人算计酿下大祸。那不是他的错，算计了英雄的魔王全身而退，坠入涂炭的生灵日夜诅咒英雄，千万万人的诅咒将英雄拖入地狱。

高贵的英雄在地狱里仍然坚守着圣洁之心，不与众鬼同流合污，他沉默着独自忍受一切磨难。直到有一次，魔王让他亲眼目睹自己的恋人被百鬼吞食……霎那间，看见恋人的灵魂出现在地狱的震惊，无力救助恋人的绝望，眼睁睁看着恋人的肉体被撕碎的痛苦，以及已经搞不清楚憎恶对象是谁的滔天仇恨，终于突破了他在长年累月的孤独和苦痛里被磨损的精神，他陷入了疯狂，变成红眼睛的恶鬼，而后又成为了鬼王，他护着失去人形而变成一朵花的恋人，踩着鬼怪的尸堆爬回人间。

绘本有个童话的结局，鬼王和恋人在接触到阳光的同时看见了天上投下的荣光，众神唤醒了他的理智，将他和恋人接到了天上，他们从此以后永远幸福快乐。

童话故事里经常会有这种超凡的绝对善的力量，小时候的他就在想，看来大家都觉得单凭凡人的力量得不到幸福。

肆虐在大地上的虫族是真的，绝望是真的，被误解的英雄在历史上屡见不鲜，然而绝对善的全能之神从未对人类伸出援手。

在童年时期认真的做过这种思考后，他变得想要证明什么......他想要像童话里的完美全能之神一样帮助所有人，他就这样长大成人，再继续走在这条路上。

人类文明最后的碎片，诺弗兰特的人们都很不错，不会把所有事情推给他，这样他也能从中看见人类的可能性。

只是，就凭这份微弱的“可能性”，和他这一个“人类”，真的能证明人类即使不需要“绝对善的完美之神”的力量也能得到幸福结局吗？

他从众人看向他的眼神里看不见答案，他拥有超脱常识的“不败”的力量，他的力量打破了尘世所有规则，没有人能像他这样强，结果是，再也没有人真心的把他视为“人类”。

他是扭转无数绝望局面的唯一变数，但他却不是证明“人类可以拯救自己”的例子，反而是，他成为了“人类当中的例外”。

没有人像他一样，即使最值得信赖的朋友们都没法把他视为“普通人”。可想而知，只有在“凡人”，“众生”证明自己不需要全能之神的眷顾也能拯救自己的时候，他的愿望才会实现。但他现在根本是......在他让自己变成“接近全能之神”的人。

他反而是他的愿景的反例，他的存在证明着他的错误，他的努力让他陷入绝对的孤独。

这也没办法，不管怎么样，人总是要习惯一些讨厌的事实活下去......在忍受这一点而继续生存的过程中，倒是能反复确认到他的确还是凡人。

总而言之，因为这种理由他一直一个人生活着，直到阿尔博特出现在他的面前。

和他一模一样，又不太一样的男人。

一个仅是存在，就足以打破他的孤独的男人。

*

“Ard......b......”

母亲嘴里发出含糊的声音，他已经太虚弱了，孩子听着他口齿不清的声音，非常烦躁。

红眼的孩子全身都是狂暴的以太，兽性的本能主宰了他。牺牲所有理智，解放所有束缚，烧尽了思考能力，这是他不久前为了获得超然的力量而付出的代价。

那时候他没有选择，人过于痛苦就会崩溃，狂乱。只要“痛苦的量”足够多，心灵就不存在选择。

没有选择的，他成为了野兽。野兽的本能，吞食，繁殖，杀戮，这些内容占据了他的思考。

野兽一般不做无意义的杀戮。

但是......

他低头看着地板上滚动的头颅。那怎么看，都是虫族的头。尽管长得像人类，但是明摆着的复眼，额头上的单眼，半张脸泛着金属光泽。

床上的母亲被断头尸体抱在怀里，母亲悲伤地看着地板上男人的头颅，颤抖的双唇间发出令人难过的声音。

“博特......”母亲需要努力才能把这个音清晰地说出来，母亲用全身力气发音的时候，雌穴里卡着的卵向外滑动了一点。

只要母亲有力气，正卡在雌穴里的那个卵，他能轻易生下来的。但是母亲已经太虚弱了，没有雄虫操弄他的后肠，帮他把卵顶出来，他就难以生产。

产卵持续不断，再过几天会有他的卵被母亲生下来，因为他一直霸占着母亲的雌道，之后几日母亲会一直产下他的卵。

但现在时候还没到，母亲还要产下很多很多其他虫子的卵，无论他多少次用阴茎和手指捣烂这些卵，都还是有新卵在母亲体内成型。

这个事实，和母亲用痛苦的蓝眼睛盯着地上断头，含糊不清的喊着“某几个音节”的画面......这两件事，离奇的撕裂了他的心。

他并不能理解在他面前发生的事情。虫子是没有名字的。

而且被兽性主宰的狂暴里，明明不应该感受到任何痛苦。

痛苦的累积让他方才撕下了一直占用母亲后穴，为母亲助产的成虫的头。幼虫本来绝不会伤害成虫。虫子是大脑很简单的生物，只会遵守种群的规则行事。他也因为是头脑简单的虫子，才能长期的维持着狂暴的癫狂状态，凶暴的力量缠绕他全身，最近都没有成虫能占有母亲的子宫。

那么，他为什么会产生虫子没有的思绪，做虫子不会做的事情？

对红眼睛的孩子来说，这些疑问尽管汹涌而至，但只在他头脑里闪过了一瞬间。对这个男孩来说，即使他并不处于持续发狂的状态，他也不会对他要做的事情感到犹豫。

既然已经开始动手了，就没必要再犹豫。要是不动手，就什么都改变不了。他的灵魂向来是能够这样悍然走在自己选择好的道路上的。

他把可能是他父亲或兄弟的成虫从母亲身后拉出来，将断头尸体扔到地上。母亲的后穴冒出一股白浆，他笑了起来，这里没有被卵占据。

他低头，扶起自己粗硕的阴茎，这东西已经被错误的冷落很久了，母亲一定要好好补偿他。

他把阴茎插进母亲的后穴里，他的动作很急，但因为有大量精液在里面，捅进去的过程很顺利，简直就像归剑入鞘，他感觉自己下体舒服得发抖，而母亲也在发抖。他抱住母亲的背，感官几乎全部融化在快感里，母亲内部又热又紧。虫母的肉体对虫族而言就是天堂，永远能轻松的用身上的湿洞把雄虫榨干。

他慢慢抽插阴茎，怀里的母亲发出可怜的声音，他的身体好像又长大一些了，或许已经接近了成虫。因为母亲的身体看起来变小了。他利用母亲体内装着的精液的润滑，阴茎慢慢摸索到卡在母亲下体内部的卵，用力顶弄过去。

母亲喘不上气来了，喘气的声音很像哭泣。他用力抱紧母亲的肩膀，对于母亲来说，不管身体还有没有力气，现在又是产卵的时间了。

等下他会踩烂母亲产下的所有卵。他盘算着。有些兽类会杀死刚抢到手的母兽的幼崽让母兽迅速进入繁殖期。总是以种群数量在战斗中取胜的虫族并没有这个习性，是他体内狂乱的本能控制着他。反正母亲在产下其他雄性的卵......不......就算是他的卵，不过是区区的卵而已，凭什么霸占母亲的肉体。

母亲两腿之间冒出的卵越来越多，母亲的喘气声在他的臂弯里一点点的细弱下去了。

他恶狠狠地肏着母亲，一股又一股的把精液射进母亲的后肠深处。

*

他认真地管理着幼虫蛊场，用魔法治疗从仓库活着爬出来的虫子，命令戴黑面具的部下把虫子分批派往合适的地方。

水滩村本来有数十个雌性苗床，苗床产生的虫卵没有什么价值，只不过都是些复制品，没有遗传因子的改良。但是苗床不用白不用，所以他把那些苗床幼虫限制在村子后山里不让他们外出。真正起兵之前都没必要让残次品们产生警觉。他密切关注的仓库里爬出来的虫母后代，当仓库里开始爬出来第一个褐发蓝眼，五官长得和他现在使用的身体极为相似的年轻成虫时，他命令部下把囚禁在地下的年轻男性卫兵们拖出来做试验。

地面上还积着细雪，虫子把裹在茧里的男人们运过来，只要用手上的虫刺把覆盖下体的虫丝割开来就够了，仓库里出来的新虫子一看见茧里露出来的人类下体，自发扑上去给他们后穴灌精注卵。

一开始，只有一部分褐发的虫子能够让男性产卵，多培养几个世代之后，虫子的外貌特征不再单一，能让男人和女人都怀上强壮的卵的虫子也多了起来。

种床们什么都看不见也完全无法动弹，虫丝的以太渗入他们体内，延续着他们的生命。

他走上山坡，向山上孤零零一栋木屋走过去。

尽管借用了残缺人类的躯体，他的灵魂仍然是“真人”的灵魂，他的感官从躯体远远的伸展开来，隔着篱笆和木墙，他就能看见屋子里的情况。男人眼神呆滞的蜷缩在床上，全身都陷在异样的性快感里，手脚无助的向空气乱挣，而那个真正的阿尔博特看着他的“母亲”用前后两穴在同时产卵，灌入母亲后穴的精液也发展成了卵，这种级别的生殖力证明他已经完全达到了性成熟。新生的阿尔博特现在已经是成年男性的外表了。

很快他们生下来的虫子后代就会吞食整个世界，在毁灭世界的灾难里，世界融合的契机就会出现，他的工作马上就能完成了。这都是因为他得到了诺弗兰特的最强战士......以及那个灵魂。

他很久之前就在关注这个如今只能在床上扭动，为产卵和性快感而痛哭流涕的男人。他知道拥有虫母的属性会让男人在产卵过程之中进入巨大的无尽高潮状态，要是用前后穴同时产卵，至少在他习惯之前，这会让他发疯。

那本来是诺弗兰特最强的战士，是让拉哈布雷亚殒命，本来就超越了人类极限的凡人。大概一年前，他得到情报说男人又离奇的变得更加强大了。他亲自去观察男人屠杀虫族的动作，发现男人开始使用两把武器。

男人在没有人看见的地方战斗时，会同时使用战斧和大剑，他握剑的双手偶尔去摸战斧一下，战斧就会凌空而起。

观测灵魂不是他的长项，但是在战斧和大剑同时在血花里飞舞的那种时刻，连他也能看见男人身边站着另外一个灵魂。

相同又不相像的灵魂。

原来如此......他想。

在他们的世界被伪神毁灭，分裂成十四个镜像世界之后，除了已在冥界的同胞，以及当时幸存的他和拉哈布雷亚他们，其他人类的灵魂也分裂成了十四块碎片。

他们为了拼合这些碎片做了无数努力，这个过程里有些急于求成的家伙把整件事情搞得一塌糊涂。导致他们变得无法再用正常的方法来合并世界......原本在不同世界的一些灵魂碎片也飘散在宇宙各个角落。

自然而然的，会出现属于同一个人的两块碎片出现在同一个镜像世界的情况。

尽管生活在不同的时间里，一个作为死者一个作为生者，就因为是这么特别的灵魂，两块灵魂碎片居然可以互相干预到这种地步……

看着杀死自己兄弟的人拥有亲密的同伴实在不是多么愉快的事情，不过也正好，在想到这两个灵魂将会对他们的宿愿有何等助益后，他强行带走了名为“阿尔博特”的鬼魂。

本来，单凭一个无所不能的英雄也不可能永远守护诺弗兰特，再怎么说顶多拖到“不败的英雄”年老力衰就行了，这也是为什么他没有一开始就急着为拉哈布雷亚复仇。

结果到头来他还是决定来执行这种过激的计划。他必须承认，是看见男人笑着跟阿尔博特勾肩搭背的画面刺激到了他。男人原本是非常孤独的人，看见仇人那种凄惨的模样，让他甚至觉得就这样放过这个仇人也没关系。那时候不管是把男人杀死还是折磨他，恐怕都不会让他太难受。

然而阿尔博特的出现改变了一切，他大概是无法忍受让男人幸福的过完一辈子。

作为调停者，他做了不成熟的事情，现在后悔也没有用，他应该庆幸计划没有出岔子。男人的灵魂拥有惊人的生命力......那个灵魂散发着普照世界的光辉，那种光辉一直以来都是让他有种古怪的熟悉感。他原本也不敢确定计划能否顺利，只是当他看着男人和阿尔博特的灵魂，他的直觉就告诉他可以这样做。

......应该是受残留在他体内的某一块艾里迪布斯的记忆影响吧。曾经的艾里迪布斯可能在远古时代认识这个灵魂，残留的记忆给了他足够的信息。

强大的灵魂可以影响到肉体，只要是那个灵魂，就可以创造出最顽强最有繁殖力的虫种。

这就是他为何会将男人改造成虫母，让虫子轮流侵犯他，再把阿尔博特的灵魂放进男人产下的质量最好的一颗卵里。

然后，如同灵魂可以影响肉体一样，肉体也能够影响灵魂。

虫子简单的脑结构让阿尔博特无法同时将他的理性和战斗技巧以及感情灌输到这具新的躯壳里，尤其是在眼睁睁看着男人被群虫轮奸的过程中，阿尔博特的理性和绝大部份记忆脱离了躯体。现在依附在虫子身上的，只是一个执着于男人的凶暴怪物了。

作为虫族的怪物注视着“母亲”被轮奸着产卵而觉醒，他会永远执着于让“母亲”产下自己的卵。

这两块灵魂碎片和躯壳，能大量生产他需要的后代。

在恰当的安排下，明年春天会出现由大量褐发虫子组成的虫潮。

*

他已经不想再受孕产子了。

就算这样哭着恳求“儿子”，他那个总是因为他的前后穴被涌出来的卵堆占用而无法发泄的“儿子”，也只是红着眼睛居高临下的俯视着他，没有足够的理智来听他的话。

虫母极为长寿，永世繁衍后代是虫母的责任和命运，他本来不该求饶的，他甚至不该发出声音。虫母的身体为繁衍而生，而不是为了说话而生。无论是被插入，被灌入精包，还是产卵，虫母的身体都会出现一浪一浪的快感电流。这种不会停止的快感既是辅助虫母继续完成工作的兴奋剂，又是把虫母禁锢在万虫身下的镣铐。

一旦成为虫母，就再也没机会合拢双腿了，这种情况下失去所有人类时期的记忆变成了好事，然而因为红眼的“儿子”驱逐了所有其他接近他的虫子，他不再被日夜轮奸，他又开始恢复了一点人类的意识。

他的灵魂非常顽强。

然而躯体并不能跟上顽强的灵魂。

结果这反而让绝望持续煎熬着他半醒的精神，独占着他的儿子并不会让他的下体休息，他的情况跟被孩子们轮奸的时候相比没有改善，只不过是变成要源源不断地产下同一个儿子的卵而已。

他能感觉到同时后肠和阴道里同时有卵向外界涌动，他肚腹里还有数不清的卵，他整个下体黏糊糊的满是精液，属于儿子的精液随着卵的产出而向外喷。

连他的阴茎都不得消停。儿子的精子侵入了他的马眼里，尽管过程缓慢，在海绵体里生成的卵也很小，然而他确实开始被迫用尿道产卵。

他被过度压榨了许久的阴茎在这个儿子的“帮助”下，恢复了“勃起”的能力，只不过这也是为了生下更多孩子。

他体内外永远装满让他受孕的遗传物质，卵没日没夜的从他各个洞往外涌动，每天每天每天每天都是这种让人发疯的感受。

要还是人类的身体，这种级别的过度性交早就能让他断气了，但是对虫母来说，遭受轮奸也好不断产卵也好，只是跟呼吸一样普通的事情而已。这种奇妙的落差让他对生死和自身存在的感知进入混沌。

我......受不了了......求你了...救我......

他向儿子求救，想逃离这个疯狂的现实，儿子红着眼睛，一言不发，站在那里平静地注视着他。为什么看着这个儿子的脸的时候，他会变得这么软弱？他是儿子们的储精罐，儿子们是辅助他生育的工具，儿子们在他眼里应该都是一样的。他应该平等对待千万个儿子。

现在他却在指望这个儿子救他......他一定是脑子出问题了，他居然希望这个儿子到他逃离虫母的责任。

他用尽全身力气向红眼睛的儿子伸出手，儿子宽大的手握住他的手掌，和他十指相扣。这个孩子已经长得这么大了，他怔忪，心脏剧烈跳动起来。

儿子不会救他的，他明明知道这件事，那为什么他还要向儿子求救，做出这种不像虫母该做的事情来？他看着儿子俯下身，把额头贴到他的心脏上。

毛绒绒的褐发摩擦他的皮肤，这个本该对他只有性欲的儿子，总会对他做跟繁殖无关的事情。

儿子把他推到床上，双手和他的手掌紧贴着，撑在他脑袋旁边，他在床上躺平，和那双散发着血光的眼睛对视，下体里的卵堆还在不断往外涌，儿子粗硕的阴茎碰了几下他的阴茎，抵在他的阴唇上，缓慢的向下划。

他知道即将到来的是什么，心态平静得不可思议。

完全没有在意正从他肉穴里滑出来的卵，儿子拉开他的穴肉，从卵和肉壁之间勉强的缝隙里，阴茎直接对准他体内插进来。

性交和两穴产卵的快感同时出现，即使是虫母也无法承受，他感觉到自己的精神就像沙滩上的堡垒，被巨浪拍打，一切都变得模糊不清，他的思考随着水流的压迫向四周散去。

在儿子执着的操弄下，他的身体开始不停摇晃，他的意识即将在快乐的浪潮下分崩离析，在以后的漫长岁月里，他将沉没在绝对的黑暗下，除了生殖和交配的快感以外一无所知。

他用尽力气抓住“儿子”的手，突然明白了什么。

这会是最后一次“回光返照”，作为人类的他可能再也不会醒来了……

这是最后的时刻，世界即将灭亡，他即将最后一次恢复足够的记忆，只有很少的一点记忆碎片，但是足够他想起最爱的某个人的记忆。

他伸手抱住不断用肉棒顶弄他肉穴的男人，他看着儿子的脸。艾里迪布斯施法让所有虫子在他眼里都是阿尔博特，唯独这个孩子，他们“第一次”见面时他是幼虫，之后这孩子又陷入癫狂，蓝色的眼睛永远被血光占有着。

一直以来，只差一点点，他就能越过混沌，把这个人认出来。

就像他们结识的那个冬天一样，他平静的让阿尔博特在他体内抽插，在阿尔博特耳边轻轻说出他的名字。

怀里的身体颤抖起来，他感觉到有目光落到他的身上，但是他已经什么都看不见了。

虫母的身体也无法再承受产卵和性交的同时被灌精的快感，他的记忆再次散开，他用空虚的眼睛看着前方，身体还是在继续摇晃，继续产卵，继续高潮，他已经什么都不知道了。

*

有蓝光在黑暗里闪过，阿尔博特睁开眼睛，看见透明的投影屏幕停留在他面前。

“记忆区修复完成。请稍等一下，执行完全身扫描后你就可以起来了。”戴面具的黑袍人抱着一块平板终端站在他面前，投影屏幕出现了进度条，阿尔博特漠然看着前方。

“好的，这下子就都弄好了。”

阿尔博特从仪器里坐起来，开始快速穿衣服，他的身体有相当一部分保留虫族的特征，尤其是阴茎，吊在他大腿内侧的是灰色的庞然大物。面具人看着他说道：“现在你身体的使用寿命还剩下300年，到期前记得来更换。还有要好好爱护才能用到期限哦，所以请不要忘记定期检查。”

阿尔博特点头。

“你的其它碎片，就剩下最大的那一块吧……本来应该在‘原初世界’的那一个，有找到他吗？”

阿尔博特摇头。

“还是这样啊……你的记忆现在都修复了，真的一点线索也没有吗？你要不要开放记忆区观看授权给我们，我们帮你找一下，这很快的。”

“抱歉。”阿尔博特扬起眉毛，“真的没有，而且我很注重隐私。”

“好。”面具人耸耸肩。“可怜的阿谢姆大人，听说艾里迪布斯大人恢复记忆之后整天念叨着......”

阿尔博特没兴趣听下去，挥了挥手：“好了，我家的宠物还没吃饭呢。要是没事我先走一步。”

“您慢走。”

新亚马乌罗提高楼林立。

阿尔博特在面具人之间走过，不少古代人的目光有意无意之间落在他身上。说起来，现在说这些人是“古代人”已经不准确了，或许现在阿尔博特才算是“古代人”，新生的面具人们反而是“现代人”了。

无影们合并了所有世界，并且开始着手同胞的复活程序。艾里迪布斯为了减少阻碍，小心的对复活对象进行了选择，尽可能的将支持海德林一派的面具人被延后复活，现在投向阿尔博特的目光，基本都是将他视为“残次品”的目光。

并不带恶意，而是将他视为类似走动的人体器官的东西的好奇眼神中，充斥着一种特别的渴求。阿尔博特知道，这是对“阿谢姆”的渴求。

阿尔博特是一部分的“阿谢姆”，而那个人是“阿谢姆”的本体。

面具人们对“阿谢姆”抱有复杂的感情，无论如何，他们对“阿谢姆”的感情里，包含明确的“渴求”。

这些感情涌动着，包围过来，尽管性质不太一样，还是让阿尔博特想起虫群们对母亲的欲望。以及，尽管模糊不清，但他能感受得到，艾里迪布斯对那个人也抱有类似的渴求。

.......怎么可能把他给你们啊。

他在心底带着怒气的笑了。“家”就在前面，他走进院子，才出门半天而已，庭院里的五匹阿玛罗看见他，兴高采烈的向他打招呼。

他给每匹阿玛罗挠了脖子，大鸟们高兴地蹭他的头发，他能感觉到远方的视线仍然落在他身上。他假装注意不到。

曾经他和那个人作为虫族和虫母，一起拥有了漫长的生命，诺弗兰特毁灭时，艾里迪布斯把他们带到原初世界。

他用了好几百年才从癫狂里醒来，利用虫子的大脑非常困难的认清现实，幸好艾里迪布斯非常忙，新亚马乌罗提开始建立时，他找到机会带着“母亲”逃出来无影的控制。

普通的面具人们一生都不需要说谎，轻信了他“和那家伙走散了”的借口，而那些在万年间存活下来的原生种以及十四人议事会的复活成员没一个相信他的话。

只不过现在光是重建文明就够他们忙的了，阿尔博特暂时不担心他们来找他麻烦。

就是也不能光顾着眼前......

他推开家门，窗帘紧闭着，他确认一下门边的墙壁，显示屏幕标明，“亚马乌罗提私人房产不可侵犯”的契约结界仍然在生效。

幸好面具人单纯善良，即使是不把“残次品”视为活物的面具人，也同意了想要尊重“不完整的人类”那极少数同胞的主张，给予每个“不完善的人类”私人房产，以及为所有房产都设立了“任何人皆不得侵入私人房产”的契约结界。

因为幸存的“不完整人类”都说，很害怕会被无所不能的古代人伤害。

那是阿尔博特在背后煽动他们说的。

阿尔博特在厨房弄好一杯温牛奶，刚走进卧室，他就听见里面虚弱的呻吟声。

“啊......妈妈......”

他出于恶作剧的坏心眼说出这个名词，绕过地上的卵把牛奶放到大床边的桌子上

他刚坐下来，被窝里的褐发男人就把脑袋向他怀里拱，男人睁着空洞的眼睛，舌尖舔上他的腰带。对虫母来说，半天没有肉棒插入是非常痛苦的事情，即使有肚子里的精液和卵陪着他，还是太过空虚了。

“不用着急的，妈妈。”阿尔博特解下腰带，拉起男人的双手，慢慢地绑起来。“好了，我们时间不多了，所以今天就立即开始吧……听着，这次不许哭了，在弄好之前我绝对不会从你身体里拔出去。”

“妈妈”的蓝眼睛注视着他，明明是精神受损的人空洞的眼睛，却让他感觉像被慈爱地安抚了。

他微笑。把男人推到床上，男人习惯性的分开双腿让他顺利进入，还不知道即将有什么事情发生在自己身上。

“接下来，我要让每个人知道，妈妈的灵魂已经被破坏了。”

他用放在男人体内深处阴茎顶了几下肿胀的肉壁，男人体内的媚肉立即温顺乖巧地缠到他的肉棒上。

“我要让十四人委员会和艾里迪布斯那些混球到时候就这样发现我们，让每个人知道阿谢姆大人比起吃饭睡觉和呼吸空气更需要我的肉棒和精液……”

他勃起得很快，男人发出难过的哼哼声，人类的下体长期被性器扩张就会变宽，但虫母的体质永远无法适应过于粗大的阴茎，虫母的性交比人类频繁千万倍，永远紧窄的穴口才能榨取虫群的精液。

“我要让他们体会到，永远得不到属于他们的那个你的绝望。”

他轻而易举的就把男人插得喘不过气来了，男人向他挺起乳头，他一口叼住，就像渴求母亲乳汁的婴孩一样，使劲吸吮。

fin


End file.
